Bakura Yuri
** ** }} Yuri Bakura (獏良 百合, Bakura Yuri) is a Jonin-level ninja from the village of Amegakure. He is also the fourth leader of the Bakura Clan and the holder of Rakka Arashi. He is well known as a Prodigy due to his amazing talent of mastering technique since he was young. At the same time he is also known as Taciturn due to his weak communication skill and shy personality. Appearance Yuri has short and spiky blonde hair and a pair of Heterochromia Iridis eyes, consists of light blue and gold color eyes with a cool and calm appearance. He rarely show his smile or laugh which he always did when he was young. He usually wore a dark blue jacket and dark blue jeans since he is a Jonin. All of his clothing shared the same colour thus make him more easily to be recognize. Yuri is a young teenage boy with average height however underweight for a normal shinobi. Background Early Life Yuri was born as the son of Bakura Clan Third Leader, Bakura Yohei and Third's Guardian, Bakura Ayaka into the Bakura Clan and was praised by all as the best of his generation; the prodigy. He had everything perfect but not family. His father had two wives at the same time, Yuri was the 6th child out of eight. He started to gain the fame of The Prodigy when he accidentally activated the Storm Release, kekkei genkai inherited by his clan. He graduated from the Ninja Academy with flying colour, the top student of the year when he was 7. He also mastered the Storm Release during the same year by fired Storm Release: Storm Beam mixed with the Hiden Jutsu during his school training. His fighting standard during that time even surpass a normal Jōnin. His fame as The Prodigy widely spread around the world when he passed the Chūnin Exams easily with his Storm Release. He was praised highly by his father, who saw his extremely high talent ever since he activated Storm Release when he was a kid. The news of his achievement never stop spreading. Even though he was very famous but he always kept himself low profile. There were a lot of people who challenged him but rejected. A lot of people who wanted to be famous tried to force him into fight by ambushing him from behind but always found beaten. When he was 12, he was promoted to Jōnin. He was one of the best and youngest Amegakure Jōnin during that era. When he was 14, his parent divorced. Yuri and his little brother followed their mother while other 6 siblings followed father and their stepmother. However, they lived at the same house, just different room due to some technical problem. Lack of love turned Yuri become a taciturn person. When he was 15, a dozen of A-Rank assassins were hired by outsiders to wipe out entire Bakura Clan including Yuri, the prodigy. A few Bakura members and his parent including his stepmother were killed in the mission but the assassination failed after that because they were all wiped out by Yuri alone when he woke up from sleep. That was the greatest pain in his life and turned him into a total taciturn person. He barely talk after the incident for the exception to his siblings and cousins. Shortly after his father death, he became the Fourth Leader of Bakura Clan. He passed the leader work to his stepsister because he wanted to continue his study and since he had communication problem, the job wasn't that suitable for him. He propound that he will be back for the job after he fix his communication problem. He continued his normal life style as usual, study at Saint Academy and inventing new jutsu. Two years has passed and he was 17, that is the last year for his studying in Middle Academy. However, he was forced to transfer to Jinjang Academy because of some technical problems. When he first arrived at Jinjang Academy, he had communication problem with new student. However, he managed to meet a few new friends and slowly fix the problem. During holiday of the second semester, he spent his holiday with his friend picnic in hinterland. While looking for firewood, he found a legendary sword stuck at a stone. Unaware how many people failed and died when tried to pull the sword out, he took hold of the sword and effortlessly pulled it out of the stone. He later found out that sword he obtained is a legendary sword. He was shocked but in the same time proud of himself and claimed he is the God's Son. Later on, he spent his free time to master the sword. Personality Yuri was a nice guy who liked to laugh even though it has nothing funny when he was a kid. He look cool when he wasn't talking but can be very friendly when become friend. Despite this, he is a shy and self-contained person ever since he was a kid. After his parent death, his communication problem gone worse. With shy personality and communication problem, he barely talk to anyone, especially teenage girl because it will cause his heart beat rapidly. The problem turned slightly better when he managed to meet some new friends at Jinjang Academy. Abilites Ninjutsu Yuri was a master of his clan's Kekkei Genkai and Hiden Jutsu, along with his perfect chakra control and had created and derived a lot of jutsu. When battled against his teachers, he can overwhelm them just using the Lightning and Water Release jutsu. He always improved every jutsu he learned and unleash their full potential during battle. Taijutsu Yuri was a near-perfect of taijutsu user for a Bakura Clan member despite they never focus at taijutsu, as shown when he knocked down a dozen shinobi who tried to attack him and repeled an Amegakure Jōnin sword assault by using solely his index finger mixed with chakra. Yuri also have extremely fast speed. By using Denkiseigyo to support him, his speed can match with Sharingan user, but still far away from catching up Flying Thunder God Technique or other space time jutsu. Genjutsu Yuri is not a specialist of genjutsu but he still able to mastered it to some extent. He learned genjutsu from a mysterious Dojutsu user for a few year since he was 12. He was able to stay calm to analyze his situation and evenly found himself trapped in genjutsu and broke the genjutsu. Even though he is good at genjutsu but he prefer to break genjutsu instead of casting genjutsu. Kenjutsu Yuri is an adequate swordsman, and normally will use range jutsu with Rakka Arashi. Before he obtained Arashi, he never learn Kenjutsu. After he found it, he suddenly got an urge to learn Kenjutsu. He trained himself using range jutsu with Rakka Arashi and he succeeded of creating some jutsu with his Storm Release. However, he cannot hold the sword for long period because it greatly consumed the chakra of the user. During his middle academy life, he improved his swordplay style. He started to learn Emperor Sword Style, created by his brother, Bakura Aikawa. Denkiseigyo Yuri was a master of his clan Hiden Jutsu, Denkiseigyo. With his amazing talent, he not solely mastered it but also improved it to another standard. He always use them to support him, for speed and defense. Storm Release The most favorite fighting style of Yuri is Storm Release. The technique he always used was Storm Release: Storm Beam jutsu. Using the technique with his perfect chakra control, he can fire Storm Release: Quadruple Storm Beam accurately where he aim. He also created many various new derived jutsu of Storm Release: Storm Beam. Most of the Storm Release jutsu are ninjutsu and taijutsu. When he mixed his blood into the Storm Beam, the shape turn ripple like and color change from blue to gold. The destruction power and speed increased dramatically when he "upgraded" his Beam. Quotes *(To Everyone) "I will never start a fight without an acceptable reason." *(To his dead parent) "Is this the price of being born as a prodigy ?" *(To Rakka Arashi) "What a beautiful sword ... Rakka Arashi, so that's your name." Stats Trivia *"Yuri" (百合) mean lily and "Bakura" (獏良) mean auspicious. *According to the Naruto Databook: **Yuri wishes to fight the people who sent assassins to his clan village and Guoxing. **Yuri's favorite hobby is star watching and do stupid things. **Yuri's favorite dish is yam flavored ice-cream. **Yuri self-contained caused Yuri hard to communicate. Credits *©Bakura Yuri Article, some image and some skill are owned by Bakurayuri a.k.a Kenny Tan. (Copyright) *The character named after the creator nickname. *Some of the character story was the creator real life story. Category:Bakura Clan